The embodiments herein relate generally to fitness equipment, and more particularly, to a foot harness for lower body cable machine exercises.
When training the posterior chain of the human body, mobility optimization, as well as neuro efficiency is very critical. Current devices don't properly encapsulate and stabilize the foot, other devices will ride up the user's leg. Some foot harnesses attach from a ring at the front of the ankle or directly from the top of the foot. In other cases straps will extend off the foot harness at a perpendicular angle, causing an un-natural pull on the users foot. Thus, such devices do not correctly engage the necessary proprioception of the human nervous system. The point of resistance is un-naturally placed on the foot or lower leg and maximum targeting of the lower body is not realized during cable based exercises.
As can be seen, there is a need for a foot harness that provides the user optimized use of foot strength during cable based exercises. In conjunction with optimized force vectors in relation to the harness resistance attachment point length, and angle.